The purpose of this grant request is to secure a partial support of the "2nd Denver Symposium on Nutrition and Cancer" to be held on September 7-11, 1994, in Denver, Colorado. The first Denver Symposium was held in 1984. This conference is intended to review, discuss and also provide an inter-disciplinary forum for the presentation of data on the role of natural and synthetic nutrients and treatment. The new concepts that vitamins can modify the effects of conventional tumor therapeutic agents are emerging rather slowly. Preliminary results and human cancer prevention trials will be discussed. Prominent scientists from major disciplines including molecular carcinogenesis, cell biology and nutritional oncology have accepted invitations to participate. At least 200 clinical and laboratory scientists from the United States and abroad are anticipated to participate in this symposium. The pre-clinical and clinical studies on the role of nutrients in cancer prevention and treatment will be presented. New studies on the role of vitamins in gene expression and cell differentiation and in reducing cancer risk factors will be discussed. The interaction between vitamins and between vitamins and other differentiating agents will be presented. in addition to invited speakers who will review their field of expertise, investigators will be encouraged to present their research by Posters. From critical analysis of the existing data, new ideas and concepts will be generated for future studies concerning the role of nutrients in the prevention and treatment of human cancer.